twilight with a twist of action
by I love power rangers7135
Summary: Sam and embry didn't know they were brothers till Billy told them that they have a little sister but also is a shapeshifter but she has something else they didn't know exist till all of her friends moved in town. Would She find love on the way. ok i know the summary sucks but it will be explained when you read it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first twilight story so please review and I can answer any questions you have also I like to thank ricen444 for helping me out.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight just everything else I own that you don't recognice.**

Chapter 1 Prologue

My mom was dying, the only person in the whole world I depended on was dying. How could this happen? She's not supposed to die, not yet anyway. I mean who's supposed to help me plan my wedding, who am I supposed to talk to when a boy breaks my heart? She can't die. My mom was my everything, in fact it was always just the two of us since I was like two years old. Now she was dying of cancer and there was nothing I could do about it doctors had tried everything, but nothing was working the cancer just kept coming back. I walked into the hospital room and grabbed my mom's hand.  
"Hey mom, how you feeling?"  
"The same as always, I guess" she said.  
"Um...the doctor's need to know if we have any next of kin we can contact, so I don't end up in a foster home."  
"That's right I forgot about that" she wheezed. "Look in my bag, there's a...there's a diary."  
I grabbed her bag and went through it until I found a little brown leather book.  
"Is this it?" I say holding it up.  
"Yes, it has everything you need to know inside of it."  
Her heart monitor stopped.  
"Mom! Mom, no" I ran to the door "Somebody help!"  
The doctor's ran in, "get her out of here" said the doctor.  
The nurse pulled me out of the room and closed the door. This was it my mom was dying, they weren't going to be able to save her this time. I paced the floor in front of her room back and forth, I counted the tiles on the floor. I had just gotten to 35 when the doctor came out.  
"Elizabeth, we're sorry to say that your mother has passed away."  
My knees hit the floor, I don't know why I'm so shocked. I mean I knew this was going to happen, mom and I had planned for it. Yet it still hurt, like my whole world had just gotten thrown off of its axis. The doctor was still there asking me about next of kin, I handed him the diary.  
"Everything's in there" I sob out.  
"Alright sweetheart, we'll find it. Why don't you stay here for right now? Do you want something to eat?"  
I shook my head no and got up off the floor, my mom would want me to be strong right now. So that's what I have to do, be strong, I fell to the floor sobbing again and the doctor gestured for the nurse to sedate me. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and then I blacked out...  
I woke up and looked around, I was still in the hospital only this time I was the patient. I glanced down at my arm and saw an IV sticking out of it. Ugh, I hate needles, I reach to pull it out and a hand stops me.  
"Oh, no you don't the doctor said you have to keep that in" a voice to my left said.  
I look up and stare into the eyes of an old man with dark leathery skin and long black hair. He was sitting in a wheelchair, I raised an eyebrow.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"I'm your godfather, or as the doctors put it your next of kin."  
"Okay, why are you here?"  
"I'm here to look after you as requested by your mother."  
"You're my godfather?"  
"Yes, I was a good friend of your father's."  
"Oh, what's your name then and when can I leave?"  
"Well my name is Billy and since you're awake the doctor said it should only be a few more days."  
"A few days! I can't stay here for a few days!"  
"Sure you can and you don't really have a choice in the matter" Billy says.  
"Can't you convince them to let me out early?"  
"No can do, you have to stay here for a few more doctor's orders, I can't do anything about it."  
I groaned and crossed my arms, I was stuck in this stupid hospital for a few more days. I wanted to get out of here, I didn't want to be at the place my mother died. Besides there was nothing wrong with me, I just had a small meltdown after my mom was pronounced dead. Anyone would have had the same reaction, I looked over at Billy again. He had said that he was a friend of my fathers, which means he knows who he is and where he went all those years ago. I looked over on the bedside desk and noticed the book my mom had left me, I picked it up and started to read. Little did I know that reading that book was going to change my whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy signed the papers for my release and I got out of the hospital that day. Billy said that I could go home and pack up what I needed and the rest I could sell, I helped Billy into my mom's van and drove home. I helped Billy out of the car and unlock the door, as I opening it my puppy comes running up. My mom's house wasn't that big, it only had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, but she always said she didn't need a big house. I walked to the third bedroom and pushed the door open, it was filled with exercise equipment from when I did gymnastics and ballet as a kid.

I walked up the hallway with Beauty my white border collie puppy following at my heels. I stopped at the end of the hallway in front of my mom's room. I pushed open the door and took in my mom's light pink room with flowers on it. I sat down on the queen sized bed that was neatly made and looked at the bedside table. There was a picture sitting on it of me and her, I felt the tears starting to come down my face and I wiped them away. I turned off the TV and picked up my mom's laptop computer. I walked in to my mom's walk-in closet and put her laptop into her bag. I gathered some old antique stuff that my mom would want me to keep and put them in a box. Next I went to the guest room and packed up a few things I found there, I planned on giving the twin bunk beds to my neighbor. She was always saying how she could use them. I finished packing in there and told Billy that I was almost done I just need to pack my room. I walked in and took in the reddish pink walls and my huge closet that holds all my sports stuff; I couldn't believe that I was leaving this place behind. I packed up everything and went into the living room for a break; I decided to sell the tv and the computers. I wouldn't need them, I had mine after all.  
"Is there anything you want in the basement?" Billy asks.  
"Yeah, I want to take some of it."  
I go downstairs and take apart my gymnastics equipment; I put my friend's baseball stuff in a box. Then I put the books from the bookshelf in a box and pull out my phone. I snap a quick photo of my mom's minivan and upload onto some website that sells cars. I didn't want to sell it, but I wasn't going to drive a minivan plus I still had my Volvo and my motorcycle. I walked back upstairs and looked around, the house looked really empty without mine and my mom's stuff filling it up.  
"Ready to go?" Billy asks.  
"Yeah, is the moving truck here?"  
"It's right outside; the movers are on their way up."  
"Alright, then I guess that's it."

We left and I drove to the school, I need to get my transcript and the right paper to release me from the Hockey team. We drove to the ice rink and I helped Billy get out of the car, I helped Billy into the stand to finish up the paperwork and went to my last practice. It was going to be really hard telling everyone that I was moving away, we were like a family. They were always there for me when I need them and now I had to leave them. I walk over to coach.  
"Hey coach I have something to tell everyone when practice is over" I say.  
"Okay" he says.  
He blows his whistle, "now that the whole team is here, how about you all do some laps around the rink,"  
We all groan, knowing coach some laps meant about 30-40 laps and then a scrimmage. After all that hard work, coach went over his plays again and b*** his whistle. I gestured for Billy to come over because he could probably answer questions anyone had.  
"Alright guys that was a great practice, but Elizabeth has something she needs to tell us" coach says.  
The team turns and looks at me and I take a deep breath.  
"Um…well…This is hard to say but I'm leaving, my mom died and I have no family here so I have to go live in Washington. This is Billy and he's my legal guardian, he'll be helping me move up there with my 2 older half-brothers. I know this is kind of hard to hear because we're all so close and you've got to believe me when I say if there was any way I could stay here I would find it. But there's not and I'm really going to miss you guys" I say tears streaming down my face.

You're leaving?" Charlie our team captain asks.  
"Yeah, I don't really have a choice."  
"The championship game is in 2 weeks, what are we supposed to do without you?" Ken asks.  
"You guys don't need me, you can find someone to replace me easy" I say.  
"No we can't, you're the best on the team. No offense to Charlie" Greg the goalie says.  
"None taken" Charlie says.  
"I agree with Greg, there is no way we'll find a replacement on short notice. I mean half the school doesn't even come to the game and the other half doesn't care" Ken says.  
"You guys can and will find a replacement and if you can't then make do without me."  
"I can't believe this" Dean says walking away.  
"Dean!" I yell.  
"Dean is right Elizabeth, it's not fair to us. We need you and you're just going to bail" Greg says.  
"I'm not bailing! you know I would stay if I had a choice."  
"She's right guys, we all know Elizabeth's whole life is this team and its not right for you guys to question that" Charlie says taking up for me.  
"Thanks Charlie" I say.  
"No problem and I guess this is goodbye" he says pulling me in for a hug.  
"Group hug guys!" Jesse yells.  
We all hug and I wave goodbye, I really was going to miss those boys.

I took Billy back to the car and asked him if we could stop at the dojo for a while.  
"Sure thing" he says.  
I drive over and help Billy out of the car so he can watch. I walk in and see Kahleeka, Blaire, Athena, and Sangita are already practicing. I walk to Sensei Hiroku's office and knock.  
"Elizabeth, come on in."  
"I have something I need to tell everyone" I say.  
"Well then by all means" he says walking back out.  
"Ladies, Elizabeth here has something she wants to say."  
"I'm moving to Washington today, my mom died and my only living family is up there. I know it seems bad since the tournament is coming up and everything, but it is in Washington so I should still be able to compete" I say.  
The girls stand there for a minute and then the tears start to flow.  
"What are we going to do without you?" Blaire cries.  
"You'll be fine B" I say.  
"Elizabeth, you can get your stuff after today's practice. That is if you're joining us" Sensei says.  
"Of course" I say.  
We start practice and the first thing Sensei has us do is spare 4 against 1. Kahleeka charges at me and I do a backflip out of the way and kick out towards Blaire. She spins out of my range and delivers a scissor kick, her specialty. I do a front hand spring before she can land it and knock her out of the air, Athena aims a punch at me shoulder and I duck. She comes at me again relentlessly, she lands a b*** on my shoulder and I rub it. I do a roundhouse kick that connects to her side and she falls to the ground hitting the mat. That's one down 3 more to go, Sangita kicks me in the back of the leg knocking me to the ground. I flip up and aim some right hooks at her, she dodges each one effortlessly.  
"Come on Liz, that can't be the best you got" she says.  
I charge again and this continues until I beat all the girls.  
Sensei claps, "very good" he says.  
"Thanks Sensei" I say.  
"You'll need your skills to protect the other dojos there" he says.  
I nod and go in the back to grab my stuff. I don't know why I would need to protect the other dojos but if Sensei says it, then it must be true.


	3. Chapter 3

After the most horrible airplane ride known to man, Billy and I finally landed in Seattle. Billy and I got off the plane and grabbed our stuff. I turned on my phone and told Billy I had to go to the bathroom, I didn't go on the plane because I have this thing about airplane bathrooms. On my way there I called all my friends and told them that Billy and I had landed safely, after a came out of the bathroom and went back to Billy and found him surrounded by people. I guess it was time to meet my family, I took a deep breath and walked to Billy's side.  
"Elizabeth, there you are" Billy says. "Boys this is Elizabeth."  
"Elizabeth, this is Sam, Paul, Quill, Embry, and Jacob" he says.  
"Nice to meet you all" I say.  
"Nice to meet you" Jacob says.  
"Sam, you didn't tell me your sister was hot" Paul says.  
Sam smacks Paul in the back of the head.  
"That's my sister, you're talking about Paul. Watch it" he says.  
Sam hugs me, "Welcome to the family Elizabeth."  
"Thanks, sorry for popping up on such short notice" I say.  
"It's cool, it'll be nice to have another girl around" Sam says.  
"Alright, can we not do the whole family thing in the middle of the airport" Embry says.  
"Yeah, Embry right. Let's go home and eat, I'm starving" Quill says.  
"You're always hungry Quill" Paul says.  
I laugh and we make our way to the car.

Once in the car, we started the long drive to La Push. I was sitting in between Quill and Embry, Sam was driving.  
"Once we get to La Push you'll meet the rest of the boys and the elders" Sam says.  
"The rest of the boys?" I ask.  
"Yeah, there are more of us. A lot more of us" Quill says.  
"Who are the elders?" I ask.  
"Well, Billy is one of them and most of our fathers are" Quill says.  
"What do they do?" I ask him.  
"The elders keep things in order, they make sure the alphas don't let all that power go to their head" Embry says.  
"Although considering the way Sam makes us run the perimeter we may want to talk to the elders about it" Embry says.  
Sam reaches over and hits him in the back of the head.  
"Be glad I don't make you run the night shift because you could do a lot worse" Sam says.  
"Now that's just cruel" Embry says.  
I laugh and Sam smiles at me.  
"Are you guys always like this?" I ask.  
"Pretty much, just be glad you're not in a car with Paul or else you would be hearing cheesy punch lines the whole drive" Quill says.  
"So he's naturally that cheesy" I laugh.  
"Yeah, he's a big old cheese ball" Embry says.  
"Hey this big old cheese ball can here you through the walkie" Paul says.  
The guys had walkie talkies in the car so they could keep in touch with one another.  
"Hey, we're just telling her the truth. What kind of brother would I be if I let her go up against you blind" Sam says.  
"You might not be a good brother but you would be a great wingman. After all I can't have you guys spilling all my charm" Paul says.  
"What charm?" I say.  
"Ow! That hurt Lizzy that really hurt" Paul says.  
"Don't call me Lizzy" I say.  
"Sure thing sweetheart as long as you call me later tonight" Paul says.  
"Again, that's my sister Paul and if you knew what was good for you. You would back off" Sam says.  
"Just having a bit of fun Sammy boy don't get you panties in a wad" Paul says.  
"Don't call me Sammy boy and focus on driving, not on my sister" Sam says.  
"Sir, Yes sir" Paul says.  
I just shake my head and close my eyes; it was going to be a long drive.

The boys talked a little more about themselves and then Sam started asking me questions.  
"So, Elizabeth what kind of stuff does you like to do for fun?" he asks.  
"Well, I like doing Karate, gymnastics, and playing hockey" I say.  
"Oh, I didn't know girls have hockey teams" he says.  
"I didn't play on the girl's team, I played on the guys" I say.  
They all sit there in shock and Embry looks at me, Paul comes over the radio.  
"You know Lizzy that is kind of hot" he says.  
"Don't call me Lizzy" I say.  
"Yeah Paul don't call her Lizzy, So Elizabeth do you have a boyfriend?" Embry asks.  
"No, I never really have time between playing hockey, karate, and gymnastics, and maintaining a 4.0 gpa. I never really found the time" I say.  
"You know I think there's a karate competition coming up, maybe you could compete" Embry says.  
"Really, sounds cool" I say.  
"You know what sounds better Lizzy? Me and you on a date at the beach, you in one of the tiny bikinis and me admiring you in that tiny bikini" Paul says.  
"Hey Paul, could you not be so crude. Elizabeth here is a lady" Embry says.  
"Relax, Embry just having a little fun" Paul says.  
"Yeah, it's okay Embry. Paul isn't my type any way" I say.  
Paul scoffs, "not your type. How am I not your type? I'm like everyone's type" he says.  
"Not mine" I say.  
"That hurts me Lizzy that really hurts" he says.  
I laugh, "Sure it does Paul" I say.  
"You know I'm starting to see how you and Sam are related, you both like hitting below the belt" he says.  
Sam laughs, "don't worry Paul you'll find someone someday" he says.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever" Paul says.  
We pull up in front of a house and we all pile out of the car.

"Where are we?" I ask.  
"My house" Sam says.  
"I'll take you to your new place in a bit, I thought you would like to meet the other boys and my fiancée first" he says.  
"Oh, you have a fiancée?" I ask.  
Sam chuckles, "Yeah her name is Emily."  
Just then another handful of guys come out of the house with two girls following behind them.  
"Hey Sam, who is this?" a guy asks.  
"Seth, Collin, Brady, this is my sister Elizabeth" Sam says.  
"Hello" I give a small wave.  
"Oh, is this the girl that turned Paul down?" the boy named Collin asks.  
"How do you know about that?" Paul asks.  
"Embry texted me" Collin says.  
Paul shot a look at Embry, "Did you tell everyone that I got shot down?"  
"Everyone in my contacts and in Quill's contacts" he says.  
"Seriously?" Paul asks.  
"What? It was a historic event, you got shot down by a girl" Embry says.  
Paul just shakes his head and heads inside the house.  
"Hi Elizabeth, I'm Emily" says a dark haired girl.  
"Nice to meet you Emily" I say.  
The other girl just shot me a look and took off.  
"Who was that?" I ask turning to Sam.  
"Don't worry about Leah, she can be difficult at times" Sam says.  
I shrug and Sam pats me on the shoulder.  
"How about some lunch? You have got to be starving from the plane ride" he says.  
"Lunch sounds good" I say.  
I glance back and notice the boy named Brady staring at me, he smiled at me and followed us inside.


End file.
